Steve Rogers Guilt
by Wolvmbm
Summary: In the aftermath of Secret Empire...there is not 2 Steve Rogers in the end of the story. No. There is only one man in the final battle...one man that is dealing with the guilt and destruction he caused to him and and his friends. Please Read and Review when you read this.


**NOTE: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS CHARACTERS THAT ARE A PRODUCT OF THE WALT DISNEY CORPORATION AND CREATIONS OF STAN LEE, JACK KIRBY, JOE SIMON, ROY THOMAS AND OTHERS THAT MAKE UP THE MARVEL COMICS BULLPEN.**

* * *

It was a quiet café, enough for two people to meet and just talk. He wait for her arrival and just tries to get him mind focus on what they were going to talk about…So much has changed since that battle at Washington DC.

The Door open and he turns to see her dressed in normal clothes and wearing sunglasses to cover her eyes.

She took a seat next to him on the counter.

The waitress looks at them both and ask: "Whatcha ya having?"

"Water," he said.

"Same," she said.

After the waiter left there was more silence between them until the man spoke: "So am I going to start us off?"

"What is there left the say Sam," she stated calmly with a hint of anger.

"I don't know where to begin, why don't you enlighten me _Captain?"_ he asked.

"I did what I had to do at the time, we both know this," She stated again trying to maintain her civil tone.

"That's crap and you know it..." he stated with his anger rising a bit.

"Then what do you expect me do Sam?" she asked eagerly, "He confessed to EVERYTHING he manipulated us to… you, me, Bruce's death…"

* * *

 _You are under arrest._

 **Four words…four words that can change everything…**

In the end there wasn't a second Steve Rogers to save the day. No that is not how reality works. In the end, there as just one. One man…one broken man.

In the final battle against the forces of Hydra and after the dust has settled the true Steve Rogers came back only to see the damage he done. He broke down…crying.

The man known as Captain America was shattered. Where there was once hope in us all was now replaced by loss by the damage of the battles. Where there was once determination in the hearts of many, there is now anger for what has done. No one knew what to do in a moment like this. After an event like this…

Hydra took over the world and nearly won had it not been for the heroes last push, but for all that victory was for naught given what happen afterwards. Steve Rogers broken down and crying over his actions. The following words that follow told showed just how far back this has gone. What Steve Rogers said was that he manipulated EVERYONE around him since he was turned by Kobaik, the sentient Cosmic Cube, and used their own insecurities about themselves against them.

He was the true cause of why Bruce Banner was dead because of dummy equations that lead to nowhere for Banner. He didn't expect Hawkeye to kill him as he would have thought Banner would be enraged enough to transformed. It was though him and his knowledge of the Shield that he made Sam during his time as Captain America much difficult than he original envisioned, and he was the one who killed longtime Avengers associate and his former sidekick Rick Jones and Natasha Romanov, the official spy to the Avengers.

The heroes reaction to all of this were varied…

Carol Danvers wanted to punch him until he couldn't move anymore.

Jennifer Walters wanted to break him and leave him broken beyond repair.

Hawkeye was defeated and wanted nothing of this, but only after he beaten him to a bloody pulp.

However, those don't compare to the emotions that Sam Wilson was feeling right now.

Sam felt lost, conflicted, insulted and very much angry. Just how much of his time with the shield was true and which was a lie. He finally dropped the Shield and the name as it was now tarnished forever.

Bucky Barnes was also at a crossroads given how he could understand how Steve Roger felt about this. Yet this was much more than the damage he done.

The overall universe was a broken mess and it feels like it will take a long time for it to repair itself.

Miles Morales, the other Spider-man, feels very conflicted on his role in all of this and sees that there's more to the world of Spider-man than just wearing the mask. His family is in pieces and his life is just far beyond what it originally was back in his own home world.

Peter Parker, the original Spider-man sympathized with Captain America as he knew what it was a like for someone else to take over your mind and control your life. He knew that Doctor Otto Octavius had the will to understand what it's like to be a true hero, but his enormous ego prevents that revelation from ever occurring in his mind. He knew Parker Industries for good and maybe spread the work that Doctor Octavius wanted, but then again life doesn't get you that chance and neither does the way of how a person can act and change.

Beast is slowly losing hope in those he trust…first Cyclops and now this…how much more can even a genius take before you see logic and reasoning go against emotions and memory.

No one can ever recall a moment when the world's heroes were justifying defeated and yet can't figure out what to do next…

* * *

"Face it Sam," stated Carol, "When you heard what he did you knew it broke you down. So much that you gave up the Shield."

In truth he knew it, the Shield was once again in the hands of the United States of America government. No matter what Carol and Tony's finances tried to keep it in Avengers property.

The question on the world's mind is: Does the world need a Captain America in a world that is ever changing?

* * *

Deep within his personal cell in an unmarked location that is known to only a few. Not even the Avengers know of this location and that included Tony Stark himself. Tis was off the books, only like the Bay prison that is much well known for. No, this prison housed one man and one man only. In his personal bed and only his bed alone he stared at the celling. Thinking…thinking how it all can go wrong.

He faced off corrupted individuals before in his lifetime, but when it came down to it the old saying for having yourself as your own enemy is true. He only wanted what was best for others, but was he really that different than those he fought against. Friends and enemies, each with their own way of looking at things in the current status quo.

Was he really that stubborn? Did he really deserve to be Captain America? He heard who was now President of the US, but even he wonders…does the world really need someone like Steve Rogers anymore ?


End file.
